Pups and the Adoption
Summary It's been 3 Months since Luis and Spring have been together and Spring Decides to Adopted Puppies Since she Always wanted Some. Luis Says that they Can Only adopt ONE. But when they Go to the Pet Adoption Center the Worker says that they Can Adopted 6 since they were free for 1 week. Spring Accepts them and Luis freaks out. They Take the 6 Home and Luis Freaks out Because the Puppies keep on Bothering him and Jumping on him because this isn't what he had Thought. Will Luis Accept the Pups and Keep all of them Forever? or Will He dislike them forever? Story Spring Paced back and Forth Looking at the Floor. Hun you Okay? you been doing that all week. Luis Asked Concerned. Finally Spring Stopped and Looked at Luis. Luis... I know I didn't tell you this Before but.... I wanna have a Pup.. Spring Looked down at the Floor then back at Luis. For A few seconds Luis didn't speak but he looked Surprised. A-Are you serious?? That's what you want? Luis looked Surprise And shocked at the Same time but he didn't know what to say next. Y-yes that's what I want. Spring said nervously. Luis Stared at his wife in shock for a Moment and Sighed. Okay.. we can have a pup... Luis said worriedly. Really?! Oh Thank you! Thank You! Spring said Excitedly as She jumped in Her Husband's arm's and Lick his forehead and nuzzled him. yeah... your welcome.... Luis said worriedly as he had the Thought about having a pup. Oh C'mon! C'mon! We have to go to the Pet Adoption Center! Spring said As She grabbed Luis's Paw and Ran out the Door. While Their at the Pet Adoption Center.... Hello Welcome to the Pet Adoption Center, How May I help you? The worker said As she saw the two Mates walk in. Um. yes hi.. um... I would like to Adopt a Pup.. Spring looked at her Mate Nervously but Luis Just Nodded and Did a fake Smile. Okay Well some of them are free For the Week If you want. You can Adopt Six. The Worker said as looked at the Mates Curiously. Six?! Luis Shrieked. Spring and The Worker Looked at Luis for a Moment.... Luis Stood up with Confidence like he was Instant. Spring Looked back at the Worker and Accepts them all. When The Worker gave the 6 Puppies to Spring, Luis Fainted. A Little while Later when Luis was resting his head on a Pillow. mmm... Where. Where am I? Luis Asked Himself as he looked Around the Room. Hey Honey... your in the Living room. Spring Said to Luis as she looked at him worriedly. Why are you worried? Luis asked Spring as He looked around the Room still. Well.. You fainted when we were at the Adoption Center and I worried about you. What happened? Luis : Well Spring... I know i never told you this before... But I never wanted to have a Pup.. It's just to much work. And I never wanted to adopt those puppies either.. Slowly in progress..